A seawater desalination facility including a reverse osmosis membrane device is provided with a pressure exchanger that utilizes pressure of high pressure concentrated seawater discharged from the reverse osmosis membrane device to pressurize low pressure seawater supplied to the reverse osmosis membrane device.
As shown in FIG. 12, Patent Document 1 describes a pressure exchanger including a rotor 80 that is provided with a plurality of tubular pressure transmission sections around a rotation axis.
This pressure exchanger causes high pressure concentrated seawater supplied to a high pressure inlet port 82 and low pressure seawater supplied to a low pressure inlet port 81 to be in contact with each other in the tubular pressure transmission sections as the rotor 80 rotates. The pressure exchanger discharges the low pressure seawater that is pressurized by pressure of the high pressure concentrated seawater in the pressure transmission sections through a high pressure outlet port 83 as high pressure seawater. The pressure exchanger further discharges the high pressure concentrated seawater after pressure transmission as low pressure concentrated seawater by means of the low pressure seawater supplied to the low pressure inlet port 81 through a low pressure outlet port 84.
As shown in FIG. 13, Patent Document 2 describes a pressure exchanger including a rotator 90 that has a pair of rotor plates 91 and 92 and a shaft 93 connecting the rotor plates 91 and 92, and tubular pressure transmission sections 96.
The first rotor plate 91 is provided with a flow path 91a for guiding low pressure seawater supplied to a low pressure inlet port 95 to the pressure transmission section 96, and a flow path 91b for guiding high pressure seawater discharged from the pressure transmission section 96 to a high pressure outlet port 97.
The second rotor plate 92 is provided with a flow path 92b for guiding high pressure concentrated seawater supplied to a high pressure inlet port 94 to the pressure transmission section 96, and a flow path 92a for guiding low pressure concentrated seawater discharged from the pressure transmission section 96 to a low pressure outlet port 98.
This pressure exchanger causes the high pressure concentrated seawater supplied to the high pressure inlet port 94 and the low pressure seawater supplied to the low pressure inlet port 95 to be in contact with each other in the tubular pressure transmission sections 96 for pressure exchange as the rotor 90 rotates.
The pressure exchanger discharges the low pressure seawater that is pressurized by pressure of the high pressure concentrated seawater in the pressure transmission sections 96 through the high pressure outlet port 97 as high pressure seawater. The pressure exchanger further discharges the low pressure concentrated seawater after pressure transmission by means of the low pressure seawater supplied to the low pressure inlet port 95 through the low pressure outlet port 98.